TRAS SUS PASOS
by marzelinefilth
Summary: Hay una parte en mi que nunca conocerás, la única cosa que nunca te voy a mostrar. Desesperadamente te voy a amar infinitamente. Desesperadamente te voy a dar todo. Pero no voy a dejarte, no te voy a decepcionar y no voy a dejarte caer si el momento alguna vez llega.


Esta increíble, magnifica y espléndida historia es traída por mi amiga **Elizabethshane** **.** Tengo que decir que me sorprende como cada día escribe como una profesional. Querida amiga, te superaste esta vez. Te quiero muchísimo.

Queridos amigos lectores, ¿qué les ha parecido love of my life? Cada vez se pone mejor, ¿no creen?

Y para los que lleguen a pensar que Liars se ha dejado en el olvido, no lo piensen; estoy atravesando mi etapa: falta de inspiración.

Sin más les dejo esta historia.

 **Tras sus pasos.**

 _ **¿Deseas que te amen? No pierdas pues, el rumbo de tu corazón.**_

 _ **Solo aquello que eres has de ser y aquello que no eres, no.**_

 _ **Así, en el mundo, tu modo sutil, tu gracia, tu bellísimo ser, será objeto de elogio sin fin y el amor… un sencillo deber.**_

 _ **¿Deseas que te amen? - Edgar Allan Poe.**_

xỾ∞

Esa mañana, Kagome abrió sus ojos con el sonido del despertador. Su canción favorita lleno los rincones de su habitación mientras perezosamente se estiraba, enseguida una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pues algo le decía que ese dia seria diferente.

La vida de Kagome se resumia una palabra: perfecta. Era buena hija, excelente alumna, la mejor amiga de todos, solidaria pues sobre todo ayudaba a los más necesitados con colectas; uno de sus proyectos a corto plazo era que su padre la ayudase económicamente para abrir un merendero, y ella estaba segura de que su padre le daría ese gusto.

Aunque, por el momento, el señor Higurashi la tenia en una etapa de prueba, pues él quería que ella fuera responsable, no quería tener más responsabilidades de las que ya tenía y Kagome lo entendía perfectamente.

Si bien la perfeccion de Kagome no se limitaba en sus virtudes, también habia cosas por las cuales ella se alagaba en presumirse mentalmente, como el ser buena bailarina, cantante y cocinera... mas no buena novia.

Su novio era perfecto, un moreno de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora que la había acosado noche y día hasta que ella finalmente acepto cenar con el; de eso ya habían pasado casi dos años. Kagome lo quería, pero no lo amaba.

-"Algún día lo hare". -Se dijo mientras se aseaba. –"Tal vez hoy, este día es diferente."

El problema con su auto no le amargaría el dia. Mañana iria con su padre al mecanico para verificar si se habia podido solucionar la falla que habia tenido unos días atras.

"Su auto aun no estaba listo, un problema en los inyectores "dijo el hombre, y su auto debería quedarse un día más allí, aunque Kagome creyó que el señor mecánico solo deseaba sacar más dinero de sus bolsillos no dijo nada.

Por el momento debería depender enteramente de su perfecto novio si necesitaba transporte por ese día.

A pesar del inconveniente y de que afuera el cielo gris liberaba enormes gotas de lluvia, para ella era un día precioso, nada lograría entristecerla, ni siquiera la terrible noticia que había sacudido a todos los habitantes de su pueblo, habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un joven abandonado en el cementerio, lo habían estado buscando durante semanas, su foto aparecía en cada esquina pero Kagome no quiso mirar.

\- Dicen que su tio había ofrecido una cuantiosa recompensa para quien brindara información sobre su paradero, el hombre estaba desesperado. -Hablo Sango con tristeza.

\- Si, yo vi a su novia abrazada a la madre del joven en los noticiero…- Respondió Ayame.

\- ¡Hay! ¡Por favor! mejor hablemos del examen de la próxima semana.- Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigas.

Nada podría arruinar su perfecto día.

\- ¿Crees que te casaras con Kouga? –Pregunto Sango mientras iban caminando a paso lento hacia la entrada del instituto.

Ayame la miro fijamente haciendo su caminar más lento.

\- No lo se, quien sabe, tal vez conozca a Tom Hiddleston en el camino, el caiga rendido a mis pies y yo me vea obligada a convertirme en su esposa. -Dijo Kagome mientras sonreía.

Las tres soltaron una carcajada ante lo dicho.

\- No puedo creer que te guste ese hombre, es demasiado mayor para ti. –Replico Sango. Era bien sabido por todas que ella era fiel a un solo hombre en todo el mundo.

\- Que sea mayor no quiere decir que no sea guapo. –Comento Ayame.

\- Ustedes siempre con los mismos gustos. –Dijo soltando una lijera risita.

\- ¡Pues claro! Por eso somos amigas. –Dijo abrazando por el hombro a la peliroja que sonrio. -Créeme Sango, si no estuvieras tan enamorada de Bankotsu verías que hay mas hombre en el mundo.

\- Sabes que no lo amo, lo quiero y demasiado, igual que tu a Kouga. -Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Ayame las miro y simplemente dijo una verdad que ninguna creyo escuchar de su boca. -Nunca hablámos sobre esto, sus sentimientos extraños; los quieren, pero querer no es amar. Y eso es triste.

\- Lo sé. –Suspiro fuertemente Kagome soltando su agarre de Ayame. -Somos un desastre en el amor ¿cierto?

\- Cierto, pero tarde o temprano conoceremos a esa persona que hará que perdamos la cabeza con tan solo mirarnos.

Las tres miraron hacia el frente. Kouga y Bankotsu se acercaban a ellas con paso seguro, sonriéndoles, creyéndose los dueños del mundo.

Kagome recordaría esta conversación por siempre, pues el hombre que le quitaría el aliento aparecería en su vida tan solo unas horas después.

En cuanto la hora escolar termino Kagome saco el móvil de su bolso, había vibrado cuando estaban en clase de historia, pero no lo atendio.

Era su madre.

" _Iré por ti en cuanto salgas cariño, necesito que me acompañes al cementerio a visitar a la abuela. Nos vemos."_

Mientras respondía el mensaje alguien la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hacia una sala vacía. Ella reconoció su perfume enseguida y sonrió mientras dejaba que Kouga depositara pequeños besos en su cuello.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? –Hablo con voz ronca, mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos.

Kagome se sentía incomoda, no quería que algún profesor los viera, asi que gentilmente se sago del agarre de su novio. -Lo siento, pero mi madre vendrá por mí, quiere que la acompañe al cementerio a llevarle flores a la abuela, pero te enviare un texto para que vengas por mí en cuanto volvamos a casa.

Kouga no respondió inmediatamente, simplemente se quedo mirándola a los ojos, deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera una broma. No lo era. -De acuerdo. –Dijo.

Para que no se sintiera rechazado Kagome le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de correr hacia el estacionamiento donde seguramente la esperaba su madre.

Si tan solo ella se hubiese girado en ese momento, abría visto la frustración en el rostro de su novio, pues Kouga así se sentía, el vivía por ella, la idolatraba, pero estaba cansado de que ella siempre lo dejara para el final, él lo daría todo por Kagome Higurashi y en ese momento sentía que ella daría todo por cambiarlo por otro.

Molesto y avergonzado camino con las manos en los bolsillos hacia sus amigos, que intentaban contener la risa y las ganas de burlarse de él al ver que su propia novia lo había dejado allí, solo y con un terrible dolor entre las piernas.

Odiaba el cementerio, pese a la limpieza que tuvieran en el lugar ella jamás se acostumbraría a estar allí, acompañaba a su madre solo porque sabía que ella la necesitaba; la abuela había fallecido hacia tan solo seis meses y su madre aun le lloraba. No quería que ella se sintiera sola, por lo tanto iban juntas dos veces a la semana a visitarla. Le dejaban flores y su madre le contaba cada detalle, decía que su abuela era una mujer que amaba estar informada de todo, y ya que no podía salir del cementerio era su obligación como hija contarle lo que sucedía en el mundo.

\- Y luego la señora Tsubaki dijo que ella no tenía porque darle dinero…

\- Mamá, la abuela no quiere saber sobre la anciana loca de Tsubaki, cuéntale mejor sobre mis buenas notas y de que mañana tendré finalmente mi auto. -Finalizo con una sonrisa.

\- La señora Tsubaki era la mejor amiga de tu abuela cariño, y ella está interesada en sus cosas, ¿no es así mama?

Kagome rodo sus ojos y dejo de escuchar cuando su madre continuó contando como la anciana había recuperado a su gato robado y no había pagado ni un solo centavo por su rescate.

\- Un día de estos escucharas que alguien te responde y correrás como maratonista hasta casa del susto. -Bromeo, y su madre, pese a la angustia que sentía sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella daría lo que fuera por escuchar la voz de su madre una vez más.

Tomo sus auriculares y estaba por colocárselos cuando se sintió observada, levanto la mirada y busco alrededor. Adelante el sepulturero se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo unas tumbas mas allá, su madre a su izquierda continuaba hablando con su abuela.

Fue entonces cuando viro a su derecha y lo vio.

Sentado sobre el mármol de una de las tumbas un joven la miraba, ella sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez, era hermoso. Vestido con una camisa azul clara, pantalón de jean negro y zapatillas, su cabello era de un color claro, plateado.

Kagome sintió como sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Era como ver a un angel en pleno vuelo hacia el cielo, como si todo en el fuera irreal y perfecto. Su mente fantasiosa imagino que él se acercaba a ella se presentaba y luego la invitaba a tomar algo.

Él en cambio levanto una de sus cejas, inclino un poco su cabeza y luego se incorporo y camino a paso lento hasta detenerse en una tumba sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Kagome sonrió con timidez, indecisa, quería acercársele, pero no quería que pensara que era una chica fácil, lo vio quitar unas hojas con la mano, y Kagome giro para ver si su madre seguía distraída conversando con su abuela.

Cuando volvió su cabeza… el joven ya no estaba.

\- ¿Como esta tu madre? -Dijo Sango.

La había llamado pero como su móvil se estaba quedando sin batería se apago, tuvo que esperar a llegar a su casa para ver las llamadas perdidas. En cuanto la barra marco un quince porciento lo encendió y la llamo sin perder tiempo.

\- Bien. -Respondió sin ánimos de hablar sobre su madre y la intensa conversación unilateral que tuvo que escuchar. Lo que le importaba era llegar al punto cruxial de la llamada. -Mi madre puso al tanto a la abuela sobre las cosas de la semana. Y luego… conocí a alguien. -Termino con timidez.

Sango no respondió de inmediato, concentrada como estaba en mirar por la ventana no comprendió exactamente qué es lo que su amiga le había dicho.

\- Que bien. –Respondió con alegría fingida.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, nada. –Deseosa de cambiar el tema, pregunto. – ¿Y a quien conociste?

\- Aun no se su nombre, pero trabaja en el cementerio, lo vi quitando las hojas de las tumbas esta tarde.

\- ¡Aguarda un momento! -Hablo recuperando el interés- ¿Has conocido a un hombre?

Kagome rio mientras hacia un sonido de afirmación.

– ¡Cuéntame todo en este mismo instante!

\- No hay mucho que contar, solo puedo decirte que sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba y el tan solo tuvo que mirarme. Sango… el era hermoso, parecía perfecto.

\- ¡Que emoción amiga!

Aunque se esmero en mostrar alegría, Kagome noto algo extraño en su voz.

\- ¿Quieres que nos veamos para contarte todo?

\- Si, debemos vernos Kag, realmente quiero hablar. -Dijo en tono de suplica. -Necesito distraerme.

-¿Que sucede Sango? ¿Porque te escuchas como si estuvieras triste?

\- Nada, es solo que…creo que Bankotsu está engañándome.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso, lo has visto con alguien más?

\- No, pero cuando lo llame dijo que estaba con Kouga y Miroku, sin embargo vi a Miroku entrar en un bar con una de sus nuevas conquistas y a Kouga lo encontré entrando en la heladería.

Kagome se quedo en silencio; primero porque saber que Kouga entraba en una heladería era extraño, él odiaba las cosa dulces y sobretodo el helado; según creia, era lo más repugnante que había en el mundo, y segundo porque no creía en absoluto de que Bankotsu le fuera infiel a su amiga, él la amaba, y nadie puede lastimar a la persona que se ama.

\- No creo que Bankotsu te engañe Sango, -Dijo luego de un largo silencio. -tal vez estemos descuidando a los chicos. Hoy Kouga tenía ganas de algo más que caricias pero debía irme con mi madre y lo deje solo. Creo que iré a su casa. Debo compensarlo por lo de hoy en la tarde.

\- Me parece bien amiga. -Luego de suspirar con fuerza agrego. -¿Sabes qué? Iré a ver a bankotsu ahora mismo, necesito verlo y sentirme segura de que me ama.

\- En ese caso ve, pero antes ¿podrías pasar por mi? Necesito transporte y la lluvia aun no ha parado.

-Estaré ahí en una hora. -Y termino la llamada.

XxXxXxXxXx

La hora se había convertido en horas y para cuando Sango, después de arreglarse como si fuese a ir a una fiesta, llego a su casa, el reloj ya casi marcaba las doce de la noche.

Durante el camino, habían ensayado el modo en el que se presentarían en las casas de sus novios; Sango seria una chica sumisa, mientras que Kag se presentaría como una perra en celo, incluso se habían vestido acorde a como querían impresionarlos.

\- ¿Crees que aun estén despiertos?-pregunto Sango insegura.

\- Kouga duerme tarde, así que se que estara despierto sin dudas.

\- Bankotsu suele dormir temprano. -Dijo apenada. –Siempre que hablamos por teléfono me cuelga a más tardar once.

\- En ese caso entra por su ventana y sorpréndelo.- Pese a que sintió vergüenza, la idea no le pareció mala. Y mientras veía a su amiga bajar de su auto le deseo suerte y le lanzo varios besos.

\- Te amo Kagome. –Grito mientras le sonreía. -Te llamare en la mañana.

Kagome entro por la puerta de atrás.

Sabía donde guardaban la llave de repuesto y no quería toparse con los padres de Kouga. Deseaba sorprenderlo, y para eso se había arreglado durante tres horas.

Llevaba un vestido color negro, apretado a su cuerpo, con un escote que llegaba casi a su ombligo, la espalda era descubierta y se abrochaba delicadamente con una cadena plateada en su nuca, y en sus pies llevaba unos tacones de color plateado. Deseaba volverlo loco. Para guardar el pudor, y porque su padre no la habría dejado jamás salir asi de la casa, se había colocado un tapado que la cubría hasta las rodillas.

La casa estaba oscura y en silencio, sus padres estarían durmiendo. Con paso lento camino hacia la habitación intentando que el ruido de sus tacones no la delatara mientras subía las escaleras, en cuanto llego decidió quitarse el abrigo, dejándolo sobre la barandilla. Inspiro con fuerza y decidida abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Debió haber sospechado, el ruido extraño que salía de la habitación de su novio tendría que haberla alertado, pero Kagome confiaba ciegamente en él. Por eso, cuando entro en la habitación y lo vio completamente desnudo recostado en la cama, con una de sus amigas sobre el haciendo un sesenta y nueve el mundo se le vino abajo.

Kouga no la vio de inmediato, pero Ayame si, y sin dudar ni un segundo se tiro a un lado de la cama y se oculto mientras Kouga sin comprender nada se incorporaba. Solo tuvo que seguir la mirada de su amante y allí la vio.

Y en ese momento él deseo que la tierra lo tragara.

\- Kagome. - Balbuceo sin saber que mas decir, su mente no proceso enseguida lo que pasaba asi que con una mano intento cubrir su erección mientras estiraba la otra hacia ella.

Kagome fijo sus ojos azules de su novio. No sabia ni que hacer, el dolor la mareaba, vio de reojo como su amiga alcanzaba su ropa y durante unos segundos ella fue la única que se movió, pues Kagome seguia como si estuviera pegada al suelo y Kouga no quería que ella hablara pues sabía que esto no se lo perdonaría.

\- Kagome. -Repitió con voz torturada.

\- Creí que me amabas. -Fue lo único que salió de su boca, mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos.

Ella corrió hacia la salida, sin importarle el ruido que hacían sus tacones en el suelo, olvidando su tapado y su bolso que se había caído en el momento en que lo vio. Las lágrimas no la abandonaron en ningún momento, y los sonidos de llanto, de dolor, se ocultaban tras los truenos que sonaban esa noche.

Solo corría, sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarse de allí. La imagen no se iba de su mente, se sentía estúpida, Ayame había sido su amiga desde siempre, y aunque Sango le había dicho en varias ocasiones de que Ayame estaba interesada en Kouga, Kagome no podía creerle.

\- ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Malditos idiotas! –Grito de frustración. -Se burlaban de mí.

Su mente la traiciono mientras le traía recuerdos dolorosos de como Kouga y ella se habían conocido, de como habia sido su primer beso, su primera vez; recordó como se los habia presentado a sus mejores amigas.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Era tan obvio, estaba tan ciega que nisiquiera quise sospechar."

Ayame una vez le dijo que amaba comer helado luego de hacer el amor, Kouga odiaba el helado, pero seguramente llevaban siendo amantes tanto tiempo que ya conocía todo sobre ella.

Escucho el sonido de un auto que se aproximaba y por instinto se oculto, unos segundos después vio pasar lentamente el auto de Kouga. Él estaba buscándola.

Pese a su dolor se sintió bien saber que el había dejado a su amante para ir tras ella.

\- Maldito. –Susurro y salió de su escondite para seguir su rumbo.

Debía buscar un teléfono así le pediría a su padre que fuera por ella. Estaba temblando, dolida, mojada, en un segundo su perfecta vida se había convertido en un infierno.

Se pregunto si Sango lo sabría, si ella también le había ocultado la verdad. "No, ella me lo habría dicho".

Dos hombres le salieron al paso cuando faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la gasolinera. Uno sonrió tan solo verla, el otro se toco sus partes.

Ella recordó su vestimenta y con temor miro hacia abajo, lucia como una prostituta, se abrazo con sus manos, sin pensarlo ni un segundo giro y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto, los tacones la incomodaban, estaban mojados por la lluvia, y la lastimaban, pensó en quitárselos cuando había caminado tres cuadras pero cuando miro hacia atrás confirmo con horror que los hombre la seguían.

Acelero el paso, y comenzó a correr cuando los hombres estaban más cerca, la lluvia se había detenido, pero los truenos aun sonaban, resbalo en varias ocasiones y estaba convencida de que se había fracturado el dedo del pie, estaba asustada y solo por eso no se detenía a lamentarse por su dolor.

Sola, casi desnuda en la calle, maldijo su mala suerte "Debí dejar que Kouga me encontrara." Pensó con temor, los hombres parecían divertirse con su dolor, pues escucho sus risas cuando se volvió a torcer el tobillo "Tranquila Kagome, tranquila, alguien aparecerá."

Y así fue.

Los hombres la alcanzaron. Ella sintió como la levantaban y la arrastraban hacia un callejón, intento resistirse y haciendo fuerza logro girarse entre los brazos de uno de sus captores. Uno era moreno, el otro, el más alto, quien la sostenía de la cintura, castaño, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

\- ¿Te cansaste de correr preciosa? –Pregunto el más alto. Y el aliento a alcohol le produjo arcadas.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame ir! -Grito. -No tengo dinero pero mi padre puede darles, solo dejen que lo llame y…

\- ¿Y para que querríamos dinero preciosa? Necesitamos una prostituta y tu vistes como una, muñeca.

\- Sí, bonita, esta noche tendrás a dos hombres dispuestos a complacerte. -Dijo el otro, mientras le sostenía las manos y con fuerza la tiraba hacia el suelo y se colocaba sobre ella.

\- ¡Por favor! -Rogo entre llantos. – ¡Por favor déjenme ir!

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo, sintió las manos de esos hombres sobre su cuerpo y sin pensarlo comenzó a moverse para quitárselos de encima, ella estaba boca abajo, necesitaba escapar.

Uno de sus tacones golpeo a uno de ellos, lo supo por el grito de dolor que profirió el violador mientras se alejaba, y aprovecho el momento para girarse, intento levantarse pero el golpe que su compañero le asestó en el vientre con su pie la dejo sin aire.

Durante unos segundos todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. Sintió como tomaban su cabello con fuerza y sin misericordia la golpeaban contra el suelo una y otra vez. Las gotas de sangre que caían de su frente se diluían sobre los charcos de lluvia que se habían formado.

"Van a matarme." Pensó. "Si no logro escapar, ellos van a matarme."

La imagen de sus padres llego a su mente; recordó los momentos en que se sentaban frente a la chimenea y su padre le contaba historias donde ella era la protagonista, cuando le enseño a andar en bicicleta, cuando se acercaba junto a su madre y le daban el beso de buenas noches, algo que hicieron hasta que ella cumplió catorce años, los momentos con su madre, cuando curaba sus heridas y le daba besos para que estas sanaran aun mas rápido, cuando la llevaba a la escuela, sus caricias, cuando espantaba a los mounstruos que habitaban debajo de su cama con su dulce voz. En la que mas pensó fue Sango, en cada momento vivido con su gran querida amiga.

Su cabeza cayó sobre el suelo, ella no tenía fuerzas, los dolorosos golpes la habían aturdido, sentía que se desmayaría, pero esos recuerdo le prohibían perder el conocimiento, debía escapar.

Escucho el sonido de las braguetas, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, fue allí, en ese momento de descuido, cuando seguramente la creyeron desmayada, que dejaron de tocarla. Kagome los imagino bajando sus pantalones, deleitándose por la atrocidad que cometerían.

\- ¡Levántate! -Escucho una voz lejana de una mujer. -¡Levántate, ahora!

Y con una rapidez que jamás creyó tener, se puso en pie y comenzó a correr.

Jadeaba del cansancio, sus pulmones dolían pero ella no se detenía ni miraba hacia atrás. No sabía adónde iba pero de un momento a otro reconoció el lugar. El cementerio, ese en el que había estado esa misma tarde, estaba a solo unos pasos. Corrió hacia allí, tan solo tenía que llegar, los malditos no la encontrarían allí. Las puertas estaban abiertas, y sintió como las lagrimas de alivio salían de sus ojos mientras traspasaba las puertas, tal vez el vigilante le prestara algún teléfono. Su padre enloquecería cuando lo supiera. Una mano la tomo del brazo y ella grito. La habían alcanzado, la desesperación la llevo retorcerse para liberar su mano.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! -Grito con tanta fuerza que su garganta se desgarro.

\- ¿Por qué gritas? -Dijo él mientras la soltaba.

Y Kagome al mirarlo lo reconoció. No eran los malditos que quisieron violarla, era el joven del cementerio. Entonces, sonrio, feliz, aliviada, daba gracias a dios que fuese él quien la ayudaba.

-Creí que… -Hablo y se agacho para tomar aire y serenarse. -Creí que eras alguien más. -Dijo finalmente.

El no pareció molestarse, desde allí se quedo mirándola como si nada, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se acerco hasta la puerta, ella intento caminar hacia allí también, necesita la seguridad que le estaba brindando ese joven pero solo dio dos pasos cuando sintió como si sus pies estuvieran pegados en el lugar, ella miro sus pies. El sonido de las puertas al cerrarse obligo a levantar su rostro con rapidez, tal vez esos malditos venían por ella.

\- Descuida, no te encontraran. -Hablo finalmente al verla preocupada.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió y camino lentamente hasta el santuario que se encontraba tras una puerta unos pasos más adelante.

Kagome lo siguió, si él estaba con ella no la lastimarían. Era alto, y fuerte, seguramente tendría alguna herramienta o algo en caso de que esos malditos entraran.

Lo vio avanzar hasta la estatua de la virgen y levantar la mano para tocarla, pero no lo hizo, simplemente dejo la mano suspendida en el aire. Ella se sentó en una pequeña banca alejada y tomo sus manos, le daría las gracias al señor por haber salvado su vida, por haberle enviado a este salvador. Las puertas del cementerio se cerraban en la noche, pero algo lo había llevado a que el vigilante no lo hiciera.

Durante un tiempo estuvo rezando, terminaba y comenzaba nuevamente, el no parecía molestarle pues seguía estático frente a la imagen de la virgen, si no fuera porque lo había visto moverse momentos antes habría creído que el también era una estatua, hermoso, perfecto.

\- Gracias. -Dijo, luego de un tiempo.

El giro su cabeza y la miro confundido, como si hubiese olvidado que ella estaba allí, luego simplemente alzo sus hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

– Si no hubieses dejado las puertas abiertas yo…

\- Sabia que hoy vendrías– dijo interrumpiéndola y se acerco a ella.

Kagome frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida. -¿Cómo es eso posible? –Y luego una idea le ilumino el rostro. – ¿Eres vidente? ¡Puedes ver el futuro! -Afirmo.

Sus ojos ambarinos la miraron frio tal cual el oro. -No, no puedo ver el futuro. -Dijo finalmente y se acerco para tomar asiento al lado de ella.

\- No entiendo, en ese caso ¿Cómo sabias que vendría si yo no tenía pensado volver y menos a esta hora?

\- Me lo dijo Doña Amalia.

\- ¿Y cómo sabia esa mujer que yo vendría?

\- Porque ella cuidaba de ti, y luego de que tu madre y tú se fueran se acerco a mí y me pidió que esta noche dejara las puertas abiertas.

Fue consciente de que debió sentirse asustada, el joven frente a ella estaba demente, eso era claro, aun así su locura la había salvado, él y doña Amalia. Aun así, mientras su mirada sostenía la de él no pudo sentir otra cosa más que paz, el tenia los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida, su voz grave y profunda la hacían pensar en cosas que no debería y menos en un momento como ese. "Es el trauma" Se consoló.

\- Agradécele a esa señora de mi parte.

\- No me crees.

\- Si te creo

\- ¿Sabes de quien hablo?

\- ¿Alguna cuidadora tal vez?

\- ¿Crees en fantasmas Kagome?

La pregunta la sorprendió, pero no tanto como el saber que él conocía su nombre.

\- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -Pregunto con recelo.

\- Tu abuela me lo dijo Kagome, tu abuela Amalia o mami lai como solías decirle de niña.

Entonces el miedo se apodero de ella. -¿Como sabes eso? -Mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente y se alejaba de él.

\- Te repito ¿Crees en fantasmas?

\- ¡No! No creo en esas cosas, el coco y de más son cuentos de niños, cosas que los adultos les dicen a sus hijos para que sean buenos. – Kagome lo miro fijamente. Él seguía serio. Ella no sabia si mentia. -¿Podrías dejarme usar el teléfono?, debo avisarle a mi padre que debe venir por mi.- Finalizo y se sintió orgullosa de que su voz no titubeara.

\- Lo siento.- Contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza. -El teléfono se encuentra del otro lado. –Y señalo con su dedo hacia la oscuridad absoluta que había en el lugar. -Y no creo que quieras caminar entre las tumbas a estas horas. Me temo que deberás esperar a que amanezca.

Kagome no lo dudo, si bien ella no le temía a los fantasmas, (porque no creía en ellos) si le temía a las ratas, y si una de esas desagradables criaturas llegaba a cruzarse por su camino gritaría hasta despertar a los muertos.

\- Tienes razón, esperare a que amanezca. -Y avanzo nuevamente hasta tomar asiento al lado de su salvador. –Bueno, ya que eres mi salvador y dado que tenemos varias horas por delante me gustaría distraerme un poco.- Él frunció el ceño y la miro –Me refiero a conocernos, es decir, tú conoces mi nombre pero yo no conozco el tuyo.

\- Sesshomaru.

\- Sesshomaru. -Repitió ella, y pensó que ahora podría darle mas detalles a su amiga, Sango gritaría cuando le contara todo en la mañana.

Los recuerdos horrorosos de lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos la asaltaron, toco su frente, seguramente tendría moretones y su cara estaría inflamada, miro a su alrededor esperanzada de poder encontrar algún espejo, pero era inútil, no estaba en un salón de belleza.

– Es un nombre extraño. -Dijo finalmente.

\- También lo es Kagome.

\- Lo eligió mi padre.

Luego de eso ninguno hablo, se limitaron a mirar sus manos y alrededor, tantas veces que Kagome supo hasta cuantas baldosas tenia el suelo, aun asi no se sentía incomoda, escuchaba la respiración de Sesshomaru y sentía su mirada astuta, y cuando creía que él no la miraba lo observaba tímidamente, su perfil, su nariz, sus pestañas, sus labios, deseaba que el sol saliera para poder observarlo mejor.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? -Pregunto luego de una eternidad.

\- Bastante. –Contesto. -El tiempo aquí dentro muchas veces no se siente. -Y sus labios se levantaron lentamente. No fue una sonrisa, pero aun asi era hermosa, como todo en el. – De todos modos amanecerá pronto.

\- De acuerdo. Y… ¿que edad tienes?

\- 20 ¿Qué edad tienes tú? -Era la primer pregunta que hacia y Kagome sintió nervios, tal vez la viera como una niña.

\- 16. –Respondió sonrojada.

Él asintió y camino por el pequeño santuario. Encendio una vela y luego volvió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

– Sesshomaru ¿Porque me miraste asi cuando me viste esta tarde?

\- Me sorprendió que me hubieras visto.

Kagome se sorprendió de su falta de confianza, era imposible no verlo, su belleza atraía la vista de todos.

\- ¿Porque no habría de haberte visto?

\- Porque nadie mira al cuidador del cementerio. -Respondió y luego se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del santuario. –Ven.

Kagome lo siguió. En ese momento noto que las velas ya se habian consumido, y sonrio al recordar las palabras de Sesshomaru "El tiempo aquí no se siente". Ella definitivamente no lo había sentido, demasiado concentrada en observar y memorizar cada detalle.

Afuera el sol intenso lo abarcaba todo.

Kouga había vuelto a su hogar luego de dos horas de haber estado buscándola.

"Seguramente esta en casa de Sango." Pensó al final.

Negó con su cabeza y bajo de su auto. En la mañana todos sabrían que el maldito de Kouga había engañado la dulce Kagome con su mejor amiga. Todo el pueblo sabría de la bajeza que le habia hecho a la perfecta joven.

\- Es tu maldita culpa Kagome. –Murmuro. -Y tú maldita costumbre de dejarme para el final, maldita sea. -Dijo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Lo aterraba lo inevitable y la idea de saber que en cuanto la viera de nuevo le dijera que lo suyo había terminado, ella no se lo perdonaría. Lo cierto era que amaba a Kagome con todas sus fuerzas.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Ayame salió de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!- La joven no pareció escucharlo y en cambio le sonrio con todo el amor que sentía por el, mientras se hacia a un lado para que entrara en la casa.

\- Te estaba esperando, cariño.

\- ¡No me llames asi! te dije que esto era un error y que no volverá a suceder.

\- Lo mismo dijiste la ultima vez, y sin embargo, fuiste tú quien me busco.

Kouga giro y la enfrento. -¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- ¡A ti! -Respondió ella.

\- Pero yo amo a Kagome. Ayame entiende que la voy a amar toda la vida, tu solo fuiste una distracción.

Aquello le dio una cachetada de realidad. Esas frias palabras no se las esperaba de alguien que pensó la quería. Y entre lágrimas quiso lastimarlo. -¿Crees que ella te perdonara esto? ¿Crees que ella volverá a ti? Créeme, la conozco y sé que ella no volverá.

\- ¡Tu no sabes nada!

\- ¡Olvídate de ella Kouga! Ella no te ama. Yo si, yo daría lo que fuera por los minutos que pasamos juntos, en cambio Kagome, ella nisiquiera deseaba estar contigo.

Kouga la miro durante unos instantes. Ayame era hermosa, de tez blanca, con unos intensos ojos verdes, de cabello rojizo y unos labios generosos.

"Indomable y preciosa." Pensó, pero él no era para ella, no la amaba. No podía amarla, había conocido a Kagome, había probado sus labios, sus caricias, había estado dentro de ella, escuchado sus gemidos, había cuidado de sus sueños, estuvo en sus brazos. Luego de eso ya nada era lo mismo, nada ni nadie era importante.

\- Se que Kagome no va a perdonármelo tan fácil, me hara sufrir, pero estoy dispuesto a padecer cualquier tortura si con eso consigo estar con ella. Ella es mi mujer.

No fue el desprecio en su voz, sino sus palabras, los que le rompieron el corazón a Ayame.

\- Tú no me amas Ayame, solo estas obsesionada. -Odiaba lastimarla, pero si quería recuperar a Kagome debía dejarle en claro que lo sucedido entre ellos no volvería a suceder -Por favor vete, necesito estar solo. -Dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hasta fuera de la puerta.

\- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo si te amo! -La puerta se cerró y Ayame creyó que moriría allí mismo. Las gotas de lluvia mojaron su rostro y con el último vestigio de orgullo alzo su rostro y comenzó a caminar.

Cuando porfin llego a su recamara, se recostó en su confortable cama. Las lágrimas no la habían abandonado ningún momento. Miro hacia la mesa de luz y vio una foto donde Sango, Kagome y ella hacían muecas a la cámara; la habían tomado hacia tres años, en el cumpleaños de Sango; eran felices, en ese entonces ninguna sufría por un corazón roto. Estiro la mano y tomo la fotografía.

Envidio a Kagome como jamás había envidiado a nadie en su vida, la perfecta amiga a quien todos querían e idolatraban. La que lo tenía todo, la que tenia al hombre que amaba. Incluso ella la amaba, y si kouga no se hubira atravezado en su camino tal vez su amistad jamás hubiese terminado.

\- No lo mereces Kagome, y lamento que me haga feliz el saber que lo de ustedes termino.

Esa noche Ayame durmió con la fotografía en su mano y no despertó ni siquiera cuando esta resbalo y el cuadro se rompió.

El sonido de la canción "Plug in baby "de muse lo despertó. Kouga levanto su cabeza confundido y miro a su alrededor. Era el celular de su novia.

-¿Kagome? -Llamo esperanzado y se puso de pie con rapidez, abrió la puerta, tal vez ella estuviera abajo. – ¿Kag, estas aquí? -Cuestiono mientras recorría la casa, pero ella no estaba.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, el sonido provenía de su habitación y corrió escaleras arriba

\- Kagome. -Dijo pero ella no estaba allí. Su cartera se encontraba a un costado de la puerta y sin pensarlo lo saco de allí, era Sango.

\- Diga

\- ¿Kouga?

\- Si, soy yo. -Dijo. Kouga sabía que Kagome no lo recibiría, por lo tanto, ya que al parecer Sango aun no había visto a su novia, debía hacerle llegar un mensaje. - Dile a Kagome que si quiere nuevamente su móvil y su bolso que venga a buscarlos ella misma. No se lo daré a nadie más que a ella.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que decirle eso? ¿No está contigo?

Aquello le hizo sentir un nudo en la boca del estomago. - No, anoche discutimos y ella se fue molesta. Seguramente está en su casa.

\- ¿A qué hora se fue? Porque su madre me llamo esta mañana para preguntarme por ella, dijo que Kagome no paso la noche en su casa, y mi madre me dijo que aquí no vino. –Sango se quedo pensativa, preguntándose donde podría estar su amiga. -Seguramente esta con Ayame, la llamare para preguntar.

\- No creo que… -Dijo pero Sango ya había cortado la llamada.

Un dolor se instalo en su pecho, si su novia no estaba en su casa, ni casa de Sango, ni en casa de Ayame, entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

Sintiendo como el aire le faltaba por la preocupación tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió de su casa. Tenía que encontrarla.

Ese lugar la hacia sentir diferente, por momentos sentía que debía hacer algo sumamente importante y al segundo siguiente ya lo habia olvidado; era una sensación como estar soñando algo que hacia sentir su corazón tranquilo. Incluso el hecho de que Sesshomaru estuviese junto a ella la hacia sentir como si flotara.

Era imposible negar que le atraía, Kagome lo miraba sin siquiera proponérselo, y cada segundo tenia que desviar sus ojos ante el choque del oro contra sus zafiros. Esa mirada la tenia hipnotizada, y en lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba verlo sonreir, convencida de que si él lo hacia lograría que ella olvidara hasta su nombre.

"Es extraño como tanta seriedad le pertenece a alguien tan hermoso."

Una parte de su mente le decía que sus padres estarían preocupados por ella, que tal vez estarían buscándola, otra le decía que allí estaba bien, segura. Durante un momento mientras miraba como el sol iluminaba el lugar sintió una paz que jamás había sentido en su vida. Sesshomaru había estado hablándole de cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar, pero ella no lo había escuchado en absoluto, simplemente se quedo allí de pie admirando el lugar, embelesada de tanta tranquilidad, escuchando el sonido de los pájaros, viendo el colorido de las flores.

Sintió deseos de cantar y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacerlo en voz baja.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Dijo una voz a su lado.

Ella se sobresalto al sentir que rozaban su brazo derecho. -Lo siento yo…- Kagome parpadeo confundida.

\- Descuida. -Interrumpió. -Ven quiero mostrarte algo. -Y la tomo de la mano.

Kagome se dejo llevar, no podía comprender el sentimiento agradable que le producía el sentir la mano de el tomando la suya. Observo sus manos enlazadas y sintió como su alma vibraba.

\- Donde me llevas. -Pregunto luego de unos minutos.

\- Quiero mostrarte donde suelo quedarme.

Hasta ese momento Kagome noto que el no se había ido a su casa y que llevaba la misma vestimenta del dia anterior.

\- ¿A que te refieres con quedarte? ¿Duermes aquí?

\- Si. -Respondió como si nada. -Suelo quedarme en ese lugar, es el más limpio además de que es enorme e incluso tiene un sofá.

\- ¡Bromeas! –La sorpresa hizo que sus ojos se ampliaban.

\- No. -Respondió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Sesshomaru no mentia, la pequeña bobeda parecía una habitación, solo faltaba un televisor en ella o un equipo de música. Kagome miro alrededor y se pregunto a quien pertenecería, seguramente a algúna familia adinerada.

-¿Como puedes dormir aquí?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te aterran los fantasmas? -Hablo de un modo burlón.

\- No, te he dicho que no creo en ellos, pero es que aquí hay personas que han muerto.

\- La verdad es que es sencillo, solo me recuesto sobre ese sillón, cierro mis ojos y cuando los abro ya ha amanecido.

\- Que gracioso.- Pero Sesshomaru no sonreía. -¿Acaso no tienes un hogar?

Él le dedico una leve sonrisa.

\- Este es mi hogar ahora Kagome.

\- ¿Y tus padres? ¿Ellos no dicen nada?

\- Mi madre viaja mucho, su trabajo la lleva a que no esté nunca en casa, y la última vez que vi a mi padre yo tenía unos trece años. -Sesshomaru tomo asiento en el sofá mientras fingía limpiar sus zapatillas con su mano.- Llevaba a su nuevo hijo a tomar un helado, en casa jamás hay nadie, así que no creo que les importe lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Kagome se quedo pensativa. Sus padres siempre estaban pendiente de cada cosa que ella hiciera, querían que ella fuera una triunfadora, y la alentaban en cada decisión que ella tomara, pero jamás la dejaban sola. Miro al joven junto a ella y sintió su tristeza como si fuera propia. Una parte de ella, la parte que le decía que no debía abandonar a nadie, que debía ser solidaria… quería tomar la mano de Sesshomaru y asegurarle de que no estaba solo, que ella estaría allí para él a partir de ahora, la otra, le recordaba de que su familia estaba esperándola.

\- Deberia irme. -Hablo en un susurro y deseo que él dijera algo, lo que fuera para impedirlo.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada por un momento, solo asintió lentamente, sus ojos fijos en un punto invisible, y cuando sus labios se abrieron y su voz salió de ella Kagome cerro sus ojos agradecida.

\- Quedate un poco mas… por favor. -Fue el modo en que pidió lo que la convenció. Su voz sonaba torturada, como si le dijera que en cuanto ella se apartara de el, Sesshomaru desapareceria.

Ella sintió miedo, miedo de no volver a verlo, no quería dejarlo, no podía dejarlo.

Ella no pudo decir que no.

Sesshomaru no podía describir sus sentimientos, sentía una necesidad de ella, de sentirla cerca, lo había sentido desde la primera vez que la vio allí con su madre, no podía apartar sus ojos de la joven de cabellos negros y por eso la siguió hasta que la vio detenerse en la tumba de su abuela. Él no quería asustarla, por lo tanto se sento e intento que ella no lo viera, pero lo vio. Y el se sintió perdido en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el.

No quería que se fuera, era egoísta, siempre lo había sido, pero con ella su egoísmo era aun mayor, la necesitaba cerca; ella sin saberlo se había convertido en su aire.

Sutilmente comenzó a tocarla, un roce, una caricia, lo que fuera, era necesario hacerlo si quería asegurarse que ambos seguirían juntos, el no la dejaría marchar.

Kagome jamás se iria de allí.

Mientras estaba sentado en la comisaria, Kouga temblaba. En toda su vida solo habia sentido temor una sola vez, cuando su padre lo habia golpeado después de haberlo descubierto robándole dinero. Aquella vez habia sido un miedo físico, un dolor pasajero; ahora, en cambio, era terror lo que se apoderaba se sus nervios. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que sostenerlas para que ellos no pensaran que el ocultaba algo. Solo quería salir de allí y comenzar a buscarla nuevamente, como venia haciendo desde el momento en que supo de su desaparición.

\- Hola Kouga, soy el oficial Jinenji, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y necesito que me respondas con lujo de detalles que sucedió la noche del dia viernes. Dime a que hora viste por última vez a Kagome.

La voz de ese joven oficial denotaba homosexualidad, sin embargo eso no impedia que tuviese una mirada llena de astucia y frialdad.

\- Cerca de la medianoche. -Respondió por quinta vez en el dia. -En mi casa, ella llevaba un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, tacones y un bolso que dejo en mi habitación, y pueden hacerme mil veces estas mismas preguntas que la respuesta ¡será la misma!

Fastidiado, se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la habitación.

El oficial no se sintió alterado ante la molestia del joven, en su lugar se puso de pie y llamo al padre de la joven desaparecida.

Kazuma entro en la habitación, sus ojos siempre amables lucian rojos y desesperados, no tomo asiento, solo se paro en una esquina como si fuera un niño castigado.

\- ¿Porque hacen esto? -Pregunto Kouga rendido- ¿No deberían salir a buscarla?

\- Tú no vas a decirnos como hacer nuestro trabajo. –El hombre tomo nuevamente su libreta y se sento del otro lado de la mesa. –Ahora, dinos, porque discutieron, cual fue el motivo por el cual ella salió corriendo de tu casa, a altas horas de la noche, con una fuerte tormenta afuera y con una vestimenta tan sugestiva, ¿acaso la golpeaste y Kagome se vio obligada a escapar?

Aquella era la técnica que usaba el oficial jinenji, siempre que habia una mujer desaparecida, hacia llamar al principal sospechoso para que declarara frente a la familia; eso habia hecho que noventa por ciento de los culpables confesaran antes de la hora de comida.

Kouga trago, miro hacia el señor Higurashi y negó con su cabeza, se sentía frustrado, desesperado. Ellos esperaban una respuesta que no podía darles, pues se sentía avergonzado. -Fue una pelea absurda que no tiene sentido. -Respondió.

Jinenji había sido un detector de mentiras toda su vida, desde pequeño supo leer a las personas como si estas fueran un libro abierto; en ese momento, mientras miraba al joven frente a él, sabía que estaba asustado, también sabia que era inocente pero tambien sabia que les ocultaba algo.

\- Sere honesto contigo. -Dijo el oficial. -Tal vez para ti no tengan sentido, pero muchas veces las respuestas están allí, en esas cosas tan simples que tu ni siquiera has notado. Ahora, si puedes ser tan amable de dejar de hacernos perder nuestro valioso tiempo contesta las preguntas. -Coloco sus codos sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar su libreta. -Te lo preguntare una vez mas, cual fue el motivo de su discusión.

Kouga se recostó sobre la pared, miro el techo unos segundos y luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sintiéndose vencido, lentamente fue deslizándose hasta el suelo mientras las palabras salian de su boca. -Ella me encontró allí, manteniendo relaciones con una de sus mejores amigas. -Sintio como Katsuma Higurashi se tensaba. El oficial no se inmuto.

\- ¿Cual es el nombre de la joven?

\- Ayame Matsu.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas relación con la señorita Aya…?

\- ¡No era una relación! Esa fue la segunda vez que nosotros… que ella… -Kouga se detuvo, tiro de su cabello con sus manos y luego froto con fuerza su rostro. -Yo no la amo, me sentía confundido, Kagome solia dejarme y yo, no lo se.

\- ¿La joven Ayame estaba de acuerdo con lo que tenían?

\- Ella se molesto cuando le dije que se había terminado. -Kouga levanto la mirada y miro al hombre. -¿Cree que ella le hizo daño?

\- Lo que yo crea no importa en este momento. Hemos terminado. –Tan pronto como termino de hablar Jinenji se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Solo quedaron el señor Higurashi y él. Kouga podía sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre. Tomando fuerzas de donde no tenia se puso de pie y giro su rostro hacia Kazuma.

\- Señor quiero que sepa…

\- ¡Cierra la boca! –Grito sin fuerzas. -Te crei cuando dijiste que la amabas, cuando dijiste que la cuidarías porque era menor que tu.

\- ¡Y la amo!

\- ¡Dijiste que jamás la lastimarías!

Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas. -¡Me equivoque! Lo lamento. Sali a buscarla en cuanto ella salió de la casa.

\- ¡debiste haberme llamado! –Aquel grito vino acompañado de un fuerte y certero golpe en la mesa central que retumbo.

Tras un segundo de silencio, Kouga hablo. -Crei que usted o Sango habian ido por ella.

\- Si mi bebe no aparece juro que… -La amenaza murió en su boca. Sin decir nada mas, salio dando un terrible portazo.

\- Ella va a aparecer. –Enfatizo a la nada, jurando que removería cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.

Kagome miro a su alrededor extrañada. Una mujer vestida de negro, con un enorme sombrero paso a su lado y le sonrio. No era extraño que una desconocida le sonriera, lo extraño era la ropa que llevaba esa mujer, parecía antigua, también le extraño un hombre que sentado sobre el marmol de una tumba miraba fijamente la foto que había allí, Kagome casi podía jurar que eran la misma persona.

\- ¿Quieres ver lo que hay del otro lado? -Pregunto Sesshomaru de improviso. -A veces los cuidadores suelen ir allí a espantar a los que vienen a hacer brujerías. -Dijo mientras alzaba sus hombros con indiferencia. -Te parecera diivertido.

Kagome asintió no muy convencida, no deseaba ir realmente, pero no podía decir que no.

Todo este teatro comenzaba a fastidiar a Ayame.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su escuela rumbo a su salón se pregunto si todos los que estaban allí con rostros preocupados no habian escuchado sonar la campana.

"Hipocritas" pensaba. Todos fingían tristeza, fingían que les importaba la desparicion de su amiga cuando lo cierto era que solo hacían teatro para tener más horas libres. Ella sabía la verdad, ninguno sentía en absoluto el que ella no se apareciera por allí, Kagome seguramente seguía molesta con lo ocurrido y no se aparecería por un tiempo; tal vez se encontraba en lo de alguna de sus tias, o junto a alguna amiga de la cual ella no supiera.

Pese a que le molestaba toda esa situación, tenia que agradecerle a Kagome el que hubiese desaparecido, pues los profesores decidieron posponer los exámenes ya que ninguno tenía cabeza para concentrarse en los estudios. Muchos de ellos junto a varios grupos de alumnos habian salido en su búsqueda; Kouga estaba entre ellos, él también se había encargado de empapelar la ciudad con el rostro de Kagome, la palabra DESAPARECIDA en letras rojas justo debajo de su rostro.

"Me pregunto si saldrían a buscarme si la desaparecida fuera yo." Caviló; sabía que Kagome si habría salido por ella. "Incluso luego de saber que lo hacia con su novio." Cerró los ojos en cuanto ese pensamiento se apareció en su mente, no deseaba sentir nada por Kagome, ella no tenia la culpa, Kagome no debió haber ido a casa de Kouga esa noche.

Pero la culpa seguía rondando su mente.

El golpe en su mejilla la obligo a abrir sus ojos mientras intentaba estabilizarse.

\- ¿Dónde está? Maldita zorra. ¡Dime o juro que voy a matarte! -Grito Sango, y los golpes habrían seguido si no fuera porque Miroku la abrazo desde atrás y comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

Bankotsu no se acerco a su novia, él no sabia como lidiar con eso y decidió que era mejor que otro ocupara su lugar.

A ella en cambio nadie la consolo, ninguno se acerco para preguntarle como se sentía, ni le ofrecieron un paño para limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su labio debido al corte del golpe. Miro hacia un lado, luego al otro. Todos pensaban igual que Sango, todos la culpaban.

\- No se donde esta ella. -Dijo en voz baja, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. -Sango, amiga, juro que no se donde esta Kagome.

Ella al oírla sonrio sin humor, sabia que la herida de sus palabras serian peores que la del golpe que acababa de propinarle.

\- ¡Jamas la quisiste! ¿Cierto? –Mientras Sango hablaba negaba con su cabeza. -Siempre sentiste celos de su vida… Lo querías todo de ella y como nada salía según tus planes fuiste tras su novio. ¡Jamas seras como Kagome! ¿Y sabes porque? Porque tú no sabes tener amar. -Ella se giro para marcharse. Pero volvió su cara para dirigirle unas últimas palabras. -Y no creas ni por un segundo que no la heriste, porque la conozco, y se que tu traición la hirio mas que cualquier otra cosa. ¡Ella si te amaba!

Ayame salio corriendo de la escuela. Era verdad, era su culpa, si ella no hubiera coqueteado con Kouga, si ella no lo hubiera seducido, si ella no se hubiese presentado ese dia en su casa, si ella no le hubiese dicho que amaba el helado, tal vez… Kagome no hubiese desaparecido.

En su huida, cubrió sus oídos. Las palabras de Sango se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

"Ella si te amaba"

Era mejor no sentir.

-Debo irme- dijo Kagome, y fue testigo de cómo Sesshomaru se ponía rigido en su sitio.

Él no la miro, ni hizo ademan de intentar levantarse del comodo sofá. - ¿Por qué?

\- Necesito avisarle a mis padres que estoy bien.

\- No puedes irte. –Ordeno. -Aquí estas bien, estas a salvo.

Finalizo con esa voz profunda que le brindaba paz, y algo en su interior le dijo que mentia.

\- No te pregunte si podía irme, dije que me iria y tu no puedes detenerme.

Sus hermosos ojos dorados se abiertos de incredulidad. -Dijiste que no me dejarías.

Aquello sorprendió a Kagome, era como si el temiera a que ella se fuera. -Y no lo hare, solo quiero avisar que estoy bien y…

Sesshomaru se puso de pie con rapidez y se acerco a ella hasta que su rostro estuvo casi pegado al suyo.

\- Y luego descubriras que estas bien allí, que ya no me necesitas como tu guardian y me dejaras perdido aquí, solo. -Sus ojos se habian vuelto frios. Ella sintió miedo. -No dejare que te vayas. Alli no es seguro, y si algo te sucede yo no podre encontrarte.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? -Dijo mientras retrocedía.

Él pareció pensarlo, le dio la espalda. Una de sus manos peino su cabello inusual. Él se veía rendido.

\- No puedes irte. -Dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro. -Lo siento Kagome, pero jamás volveras a salir de aquí.

Ella sintió como todo se volvia oscuro y frio. -¡Estas demente! -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Necesitaba alejarse.

Necesitaba encontrar la salida.

Sesshomaru sabía que la había aterrado. Deseaba pedirle disculpas por ello. Pero aun no la encontraba, y mientras las horas pasaban se dio cuenta de que por momentos se quedaba detenido en un solo sitio sin saber porque estaba allí en primer lugar. Hasta que su risa se colaba entre sus recuerdos y volvía a comenzar la búsqueda.

\- ¡Kagome! -Grito, y deseo que esta vez ella respondiera. -Por favor Kagome necesitamos hablar. -Espero unos segundos con la esperanza de algún sonido que lo guiara en su dirección. -Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Realmente lo siento.

Kagome estaba muerta de miedo, toda ella temblaba. Se había escondido al sentir que él se acercaba.

XxXxXxXxXx

Habia corrido durante horas, pero cada vez que creía estar cerca de la puerta esta parecía alejarse. Molesta se mordio el labio inferior, ese lugar parecía un laberinto.

\- Por favor Kagome sal de donde estes.

Lo escucho y cerro sus ojos mientras se hacia pequeña en la esquina de esa sucia bobeda. El sol ya estaba por ocultarse, y no quería estar allí cuando la oscuridad lo abarcara todo.

Porque a eso le temía, a la oscuridad.

Debia irse de allí, ahora entendia por que alguien como Sesshomaru estaba solo… estaba demente, tal vez la soledad lo había vuelto corazón dolia por él, pero debía alejarse si no quería terminar igual. Alguien tendría que guiarla.

Cuidando de no tirar el jarron con flores que se encontraba a su lado, camino despacio y asomo su rostro por la puerta, miro hacia la derecha, un hombre vestido de azul caminaba hacia ella con una linterna en su mano, él tendría que ayudarla, miro hacia su izquierda para asegurarse de que Sesshomaru no estuviera cerca, el estaba varias bóvedas adelante, y asustada se oculto nuevamente, conto hasta diez y con valentía asomo su rostro por las puertas.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo salió de su escondite arrojando el jarron, logrando que el ruido al estrellarse contra el suelo atrajera la mirada del hombre… y la de Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Por favor tiene que ayudarme! -Rogo mientras corria.

\- ¡Kagome no! -Grito Sesshomaru. Corriendo para darle alcance.

Ella se puso justo frente a él. – Ayudeme, él no deja que salga de aquí, me tiene secuestrada y yo… -Ella no pudo hablar.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el hombre pasó frente a ella y miro el jarron roto, para luego irse de allí como si ella no le hubiese hablado.

"Como si no existiera" Pensó.

\- ¡Estoy hablándole! -Insistio.

\- Kagome detente. -Dijo Sesshomaru y la abrazo por la espalda.

\- ¡No!, no pueden hacer esto, no pueden mantenerme aquí, contra mi voluntad.

\- ¡Ya basta!, nadie te retiene aquí.

Desesperacion fue lo que ella percibio de esa voz que tanto le habia gustado. Se deshizo de su abrazo y se alejo unos pasos.

-Tu… ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú le pagaste! ¿Cierto? -Coloco una mano sobre su frente mientras una idea tras otra pasaban por su mente. - Si, fuiste tu, porque estas demente, no quieres que me vaya de tu lado y le pagaste a tu compañero para que…

\- Sabes que eso no es verdad. Piensa un poco Kagome, piensa de donde me conoces.

\- ¿De que hablas?

Sesshomaru camino hacia ella con cautela. -La primera vez que me viste, dijiste que ya me conocias de algún lado pero no recordabas de donde. Piensa.

Kagome negó con movimientos de cabeza, sin entender nada.- Te vi aquí, tú limpiabas una tumba.

El negó. - No, esa no fue la primera vez y lo sabes, lo vienes sospechando pero no quieres entrar en razón.

\- No se de hablas. -Susurro y giro para seguir al cuidador.

\- ¡Si lo sabes! -La tristeza se colo en su voz, logrando que ella se detuviera en su intento de huida.- Dijiste que…

\- ¡Basta!- Grito- Cierra la boca.

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque no es verdad- Sentía como su alma caia a pedazos. -Porque si eso fuera asi significaría que… significaría.

Él respiro con fuerza y hablo. -La verdad, y ya es hora de que lo asumas. ¿Dónde me viste por primera vez?

Kagome cerró sus ojos, su llanto retumbaba en las paredes, haciendo eco. Logrando que se escuchara en cada rincón del cementerio. El dolor era demasiado intenso, ella había comenzado a tener sentimientos por él, no podía ser.

El tiempo pareció congelarse a su alrededor, Sesshomaru acaricio su rostro con suavidad.

\- Te vi en los noticieros. –Comenzó. -Tu rostro aparecia en cada esquina a donde yo fuera. -Inspirando con fuerza para darse aliento, agrego. -Apareciste el viernes, tu cuerpo desmembrado fue encontrado por… un sepulturero en un nicho vacio. -Ella miro hacia arriba, encontrando sus ojos con los dorados de él. -No puede ser Sesshomaru, no eras tu, yo… -Dijo mientras tocaba su brazo. -Yo puedo sentirte, no puede ser que eso sea cierto, por favor dime que no porque si fuera asi significaría que yo…

\- Lo siento. –Un murmullo lastimero.

\- No salí con vida, ¿Verdad?- Dijo sin voz.

El negó con su cabeza. Cada parte de su alma tembló.

"El tiempo aquí adentro no se siente igual." Recordó cuando le había dicho eso, había sido el día anterior, pero en ese momento le parecía que fue hacia semanas.

La comprensión la inmovilizo. La incredulidad seguía presente. -No es cierto, no puede ser.

\- Tu abuela; luego de que se fueron, se acerco a mí. Aquí nadie sabe de su existencia hasta que es conciente de lo que ocurrio; hasta ese momento yo era invisible, pero ella logro hacerme ver mi realidad y me pidió que dejara el porton abierto. Ella habia logrado ver al angel de la muerte caminando detrás de ti.

Kagome cerró sus ojos. Estaba angustiada, ya no de temor, sino por lo que le habia ocurrido.

\- Cuando un alma sale de este lugar jamas vuelve a encontrar el camino; pero ella era tu guardiana, y cuado llego la hora salio a buscarte sin siquiera dudarlo. Le adverti que no lo hiciera, pero no escucho.

\- ¿Ella donde esta?

\- Tú encontraste el camino, pero ella no volvió.

Kagome cerro los ojos intentando que las lagrimas no salieran, pero fue imposible. -¿Crees que aun este vagando por allí?

\- No lo se, pero ella habría dado lo que fuera por ti y estoy seguro de que fue perdonada. Tal vez encontró el camino, pero no la he visto, o simplemente dicidio descansar de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo? –Pregunto temiendo la respuesta. -¿Cuanto hace que yo…?

\- Tres días, tal vez más.

Ella sonrio al darse cuenta de que el mentia. -¿Cuanto tiempo, Sesshomaru? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerta?

El día sábado 17 de abril, a las 10:13 am, la noticia que tanto temían escuchar paralizo el tranquilo pueblo de Azul.

Kagome había aparecido.

Desnuda, sepultada entre bolsas de basura, violada; su cuerpo en descomposición aun contaba su historia sobre sus últimos minutos de vida, aunque se intentara, todos sabían que jamás encontrarían un culpable.

Aquel día Naomi supo lo que se sentía morir en vida, su corazón dejo de latir en cuanto dos oficiales tocaron el timbre de su residencia. Ella lo supo, se desmayo y los médicos decidieron que lo mejor era mantenerla sedada.

Katsuma no pudo consolar a su esposa, la impotencia lo obligo a encerrarse en su despacho. Luego de reconocer el cuerpo bebió durante días, hasta perder el conocimiento.

No hubo velatorio, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado, se enterró en cuanto los forenses dictaron el motivo de su muerte.

\- Mi pequeña necesita que sus padres vayan a darle el beso de buenas noches Katsuma, aséate, te esperare en el auto. -Dijo Naomi aquella vez, luego del entierro.

Sango lloró, grito y volvió a llorar, había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su hermana del alma. Ella sintió como una gran parte de su alma moría.

Miroku, su mejor amigo, conocía el dolor de la perdida, lo había vivido en carne propia cuando sus padres y su hermano habían muerto en un accidente y fue por eso que se acerco a Sango cuando Kagome desapareció, él sabia que las posibilidades de que apareciera con vida eran pocas, pero guardaba esperanzas. Cuando la noticia llego a sus oídos no dudo ni un segundo en correr hasta casa de Sango, al llegar trepo hasta su ventana donde la encontró echa un ovillo en el suelo, con varias fotos de Kagome y ella esparcidas a su alrededor.

Ella no tuvo que verlo para saber quién era, esos últimos días se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

\- ¿Que hare Miroku? -Dijo con voz llorosa. -No quiero seguir sin ella.

\- No digas eso. -Hablo mientras se sentaba en el suelo a su lado. -Kagome era joven llena de vida, ella no querria verte asi. No a su mejor amiga.

\- Tú no entiendes.

\- Si lo entiendo, he perdido a mi familia Sango, y ahora vivo por ellos. Necesitas hacer tu duelo, llora su ausencia. –Él acaricio su cabeza con suavidad- que yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

\- Kouga… -Lo Llamo.

\- ¡Déjame solo! –dijo en forma bursca, aun asi ella tomo asiento a su lado.

\- ¡No lo hare! Me quedare a hacerte compañía.

Kouga quería perderse en sus pensamientos, quería estar tranquilo, quería seguir culpándose por sus acciones, por esa razón no quería que alguien mas fastidiara sus momentos de tranquilidad.

\- Ayame, no quiero tratarte mal, así que déjame solo.

La pelirroja lo miro, y después al piso. -Me culpas ¿verdad?

Kouga decidio verla directo a los ojos. -No, no lo hago. Si de alguien es la culpa, es solo mía. -Se resigno, sabía que Ayame era terca, y no se iría tan fácilmente. - Aquel día… -Dijo agachando sus hombros. -El día que ella nos encontró en mi habitación, creí que lo peor que me podía pasar era que ella me dejara, pero esto… su perdida, saber que ella no…

\- ¡Basta Kouga!

\- Ni siquiera puedo asimilarlo, quiero arrancarme el corazón, si yo no hubiese sido tan estúpido, si no hubiese dudado de su amor, si hubiera sido fiel ella seguiría aquí conmigo, y no estaría llorando, estaría haciéndole el amor aquí mismo, o donde ella quisiera.

Su desesperación la agobiaba, le dolia, porque para ella amarlo era doler demasiado. Y con impotencia de no poder hacer mas dijo las ultimas palabras que le dira en toda la vida. -Estoy aquí para ti, Kouga.

\- Lo siento, Ayame. –Respondió. -Acabo de perder a mi mujer por mi estupidez. Tú y yo… eso no va a pasar jamás. No te culpo, pero el verte solo hace que recuerde una y otra vez el gran error de mi vida.

Después de esas palabras se fue, sin decir adiós, sin decir un te quiero, sin decir nada, dejándola sola en el jardín sin saber que hacer, sintiéndose desdichada.

Ayame lloro aquella vez; por sus errores, por Kouga, y solo hasta el final lloro por Kagome.

Después de aquel día, nadie más supo de ella.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- Fue mi tio. -Susurro Sesshomaru.

Él la habia llevado hasta su habitación, Kagome ya no quería llamarla bóveda o la bóveda de los Taisho, como supo luego. Ella había tomado la mano de Sesshomaru, no quería soltarlo, no quería volver a alejarse de él. Durante horas ninguno dijo nada, cada uno concentrado en sus recuerdos. Kagome sabía que para Sesshomaru era difícil hablar de sus últimos días, pero él quería que ella confiara.

\- Me llevo hasta su casa con la excusa de mostrarme la remodelación de su area de juegos. -Continúo él. -No le avise a mis padres porque no lo crei necesario, era mi tio. En cuanto puse un pie en la habitación me golpeo la cabeza con su bate de beisbol. Me desmaye en el segundo golpe, cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla, Y había cubierto mi boca con cinta. –Él negó con la cabeza y sonrio sin humor. -Si alguien me hubiera dicho de que el hombre que solia regalarme golosinas a escondidas de mis padres, el que me llevaba a todos lados, el que me aconsejaba y me consolaba cada vez que mi padre me defraudaba seria el mismo que me torturaría hasta el final me habría reido.

\- Te buscaron durante días. -Dijo ella cuando su voz salió de sus labios. -Tu foto salió en los periódicos.

Sesshomaru profundizo su mirada. -Pues no buscaron lo suficiente, porque estuve durante días en la casa de ese maldito.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, ella quería preguntar pero al mismo tiempo no quería que el sufriera al recordar.

\- Cuando desperté; él se apareció y me sonrió como si nada sucediera. No parecía él… sus ojos se veían extraños, creo que estuvo drogado todos esos días. Me dijo que ya era hora de despertar, que había estado durmiendo todo el dia. Prendió su tv y lo sintonizo con su móvil, las imágenes de el mientras se follaba a mi novia aparecieron en la pantalla. -Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y respiro pesadamente. -"Pequeño hijo de puta ¿disfrutaste estar con mi mujer?" me dijo y yo no entendía de que demonios me hablaba; Kagura llevaba siendo mi novia desde hacia un año. "Ah, ¿no entiendes? Pues déjame que te lo explique, la mujer a la que llamabas novia es mía."

\- ¿Ellos te engañaban?

\- Según él, Kagura lo habia descubierto siendo infiel, asi que quiso pagarle con la misma moneda, me dijo que ella me eligio por ser su sobrino favorito y sabia que asi lo lastimaría mas. Estuve con ella un maldito año, tocándola y besándola. Mi tio pensó que ella se cansaría de mi, que ella perdonaría todo lo que él le habia hecho. -Tras una pausa, Sesshomaru continúo. –Un dia antes del secuestro, Kagura le habia confesado que me amaba, que quería un futuro conmigo. El simplemente me miro a los ojos y dijo: "Perdoname, Sesshomaru, pero decidi que no me gusta tener competencia." -Sesshomaru miro a Kagome y en sus labios apareció una amarga sonrisa. –Mori por alguien a quien ni siquiera amaba, porque tienes que saber que jamás la ame, estaba con ella porque no quería estar solo.

Kagome habría llorado, si tan solo hubiese podido, por él, por su dolor, por la injusticia que sufrio. Sintio celos de saber el nombre de esa mujer, era estúpido, pero así se sentía.

El continuo su historia, recordando cada detalle de sus últimos días, su expresión siempre serena se contraía al recordarlo.

\- Me aferre a la vida. Durante días Me aferre a lo que amaba, me decía que esto ya pasaría, que el se daría cuenta de su error, pero eso no pasaba. El dolor por la falta de alimentos y líquido no fue nada cuando decidió que debía empezar a torturarme un poco más. -Solto una risa sin humor, y luego continuo. -Una vez vi un programa, donde un grupo de chicos se golpean sus partes y luego rien. -Su rostro se puso serio al recordarlo. -Cuando me lo hizo a mi no me hizo gracia. Dolio cuando me pateo y me desmaye cuando comenzó a golpearme con un martillo. Desperté cuando comenzó a cortarme, me mordí la lengua, y la sangre comenzó a ahogarme, le rogaba, pero él no me miro y no fue hasta que termino de cortar mis piernas, cuando finalmente decidió, por primera vez mirarme a los ojos. El lloraba, el hijo de puta lloraba. -Sus manos tiraron de su cabello, la ira se podía saborear, el odio que sentía se acrecentaba cada vez más. La habitación se volvía oscura a cada cambio de humor. -"Yo te amaba" fue lo último que escuche.

Kagome lo abrazo en cuanto termino de contar su historia, no quería soltarlo, beso su mejilla y la punta de su nariz, besos sus ojos y luego sus manos. Él se dejo hacer, abatido como estaba, no tenia fuerzas.

\- No puedo irme Kagome, el odio que siento no me abandona y es por culpa de este odio que no pude cruzar la luz.

Ella lo miro confundida. -No se de que luz hablas.

\- Soy egoísta, a ti si te acepta, brillo cuando te acercaste, pero no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero que me abandones.

\- Porque dices que a mi si me acepta. Yo no he visto nada.

\- Te mantengo lejos de allí. No quiero que me abandones.

\- ¿Donde está esa luz? Sesshomaru.

El negó con la cabeza mientras le sujetaba las manos. -No lo hare, jamás voy a dejarte, no te lo dire.

Kagome se puso de rodillas frente a él, con delicadeza tomo su rostro y lo miro directo a esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban. -Necesito que me lo digas, de esa manera me mantendré lejos de ese lugar, yo solo me ire de aquí contigo, lo prometo.

El le sonrio, creyo ella, en sus palabras. Y sin dudar de su sinceridad respondió. -En el santuario.

XxXxXxXxXx

Epilogo

\- Sango me llamo esta mañana cariño, dice que en cuanto llegue de su luna de miel vendrá a visitarte, al parecer tiene que contarte algo muy importante. -Naomi acomodo las flores que había traido para su hija y se sento en el frio mármol. –No le digas que te dije, pero creo que esta esperando a un niño. -Cubrió su boca mientras una pequeña risita escapaba de sus labios.

Kagome estaba sentada a su lado, mirando cada detalle de su madre. Sintio tristeza al ver cuanto había envejecido en esos años, su piel suave ahora lucia varias arrugas, su cabello negro tenia canas, ella seguía siendo hermosa, pero la pena que llevaba en su corazón se leia en sus ojos, a pesar de que sonreía a ella no podía engañarla; su madre se veía perdida.

Su padre se acerco con cautela y la tomo de los hombros dándole aliento.

\- ¿Que estas contándole a nuestra niña? -Pregunto mientras se inclinaba para besar la fotografía de ella.

Kagome sonrió con cariño, su padre también había envejecido, su cabello era completamente blanco ahora, y ella se pregunto cuánto tiempo había pasado.

\- Nada cariño, solo la pongo al día, ya sabes que ella seguramente quiere saber sobre su mejor amiga.-

Su padre sonrió y miro el rostro de su esposa. Ella lucia esa mirada radiante cada vez que venían a visitar a su hija, algo que hacían a diario desde hacia ya diez años.

\- Diez años… -Susurro sin darse cuenta. Un nudo se formo en su garganta y lucho para controlar las lágrimas. No lloraría, no frente a su hija, no quería que ella lo viera asi.

Naomi lo escucho y cerro sus ojos al recordar cuanto habían sufrido, el dolor de su pérdida no se iría jamás, ella solo vivía porque sabía que su hija así lo habría querido y porque deseaba que el dia que el Señor decidiera llevarla a su lado se encontraría con su pequeña.

\- Iré a hablar con el cuidador. -Dijo su padre, y sin esperar respuesta se fue dejándolas solas.

Kagome vio a su padre caminar apresurado, sabía que el había derramado algunas lagrimas y no quería que lo viera.

\- Cariño. -Dijo en voz baja Naomi. -No sabes cuánto te extraño corazón, cuanta falta me haces. -Su madre limpio sus lágrimas y sorbió su nariz. -Este vacío me consume, y en las noches cuando logro dormir y te sueño, no quiero despertar. -Termino con angustia. -Yo solo quiero… necesito saber si tu estas bien amor, si me escuchas, solo dame una señal de que aun estas aquí conmigo para poder estar en paz.

Naomi cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rogando que ella le diera una señal, la que fuera.

\- Aquí estoy mamá. -Dijo Kagome mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la mano de su madre y con su izquierda acariciaba su mejilla. -Estoy bien, nada me falta y ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos.

Su madre respiro con fuerza y las lágrimas cayeron aun más fuerte, pero una sonrisa comenzó a formarse hasta transformarse en una risa completa. Ella alzo su mano y la coloco sobre su mejilla, allí justo donde había sentido una caricia. Ella escucho una voz a lo lejos y aunque no supo que decía lo entendió, su bebe le estaba diciendo que estaba bien. Abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor aun sonriendo de felicidad, vio que su esposo volvía a ella y se puso de pie para esperarlo.

\- Vendremos mañana cariño. –Dijo, y luego de besar su imagen se fue junto a su esposo, quien la miro confundido y feliz de ver una sonrisa verdadera en los labios de su esposa, él la abrazo con fuerza.

Kagome se sintió feliz por haberlos visto, por haber acariciado a su madre.

\- No debiste haberlo hecho. –Dijo una voz a su espalda.

\- ¿Porque no? -Pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde se habian ido sus padres.

\- Porque ella esperara sentirte cada vez que venga a verte.-

Kagome se giro y lo observo, los años no pasaban para ellos, Sesshomaru seguía siendo igual de hermoso y ella seguía amándolo de la misma manera. Se acerco lentamente a el, llevaba un buen rato sin sentirlo y sus manos dolían por su ausencia. Levanto su mano hacia su rostro, acaricio sus labios, y luego sus mejillas. El coloco su mano izquierda sobre la de ella, e intento transmitirle con su mirada sus sentimientos.

\- Eres mía Kagome. -Le recordó.

Ella sonrió mientras comprendía lo que le sucedía. El estaba celoso.

\- Es mi madre, no es Kouga. -Sesshomaru tomo su mano y comenzó a llevarla a su bóveda.

\- Lo se, solo no quiero que ella espere Kagome. Sufrirá.

Él tenía razón, pero no había podido negarle una caricia a su madre. -De acuerdo, no volveré a hacerlo. –Prometió. –Pero tú prométeme que no volverás a asustar a nadie. -Dijo y se cubrió la boca para que no viera la sonrisa que se formo en su boca.

Sesshomaru en cambio sonrió con malicia. - No puedo prometerte nada.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, pobre kouga, casi vuela al ver que las flores que me había traído salían volando.

\- Él no debió traerte nada. Tú eres mía.

\- Pero él no lo sabe. -Dijo y acaricio su rostro. –El no lo sabe amor, a pesar de que seguramente imagino que lo nuestro termino aquel día, el aun cree que…

\- ¡No lo digas!

\- De acuerdo, pero si vuelve tengo que hacerle saber que no estoy molesta con el.

\- No, si el vuelve juro que yo…

\- Si el vuelve tu me abrazaras con fuerza. -Interrumpió ella. -Necesito que me sostengas, porque estoy cansada.

Sesshomaru la miro fijo a los ojos, ella tenia razón, llevaban mucho tiempo allí.

\- De acuerdo. -Hablo el. -Luego de que le hagas saber que no estas molesta nos iremos.

Kouga fue a visitarla unas semanas después, le pidió disculpas y le juro que aun la amaba, que su vida había terminado aquel día.

Kagome quiso tocarlo, pero Sesshomaru no la dejo. Él estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, recordándole una y otra vez que ella era de él y él era de ella. Solo la libero cuando Kouga se fue.

\- Bueno, ya se fue, ahora podemos ir a tu bóveda. -Dijo ella, pero Sesshomaru la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo.

\- No, no iremos allí.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de caminar? -Él negó con su cabeza. -¿Asustaras a Kouga cuando llegue a la puerta? -Pregunto y Sesshomaru volvió a sonreír mientras fingía que estaba pensando la propuesta de Kagome. -No seas cruel, ya se ha ido. –Dijo exasperada.

\- Ayer dijiste que deseabas descansar.

Fue entonces que Kagome comprendió a donde la llevaba.

\- ¿Iremos al santuario?

El asintió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta allí, cada vez sus pasos eran más lentos. Kagome tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría luego, miedo de no volver a verlo. Al llegar pasaron el umbral y se detuvieron frente a la imagen iluminada de la virgen.

Sesshomaru levanto su mano y la acerco hacia la imagen, esta comenzó a iluminarse aun más fuerte, su luz parecía querer absorberlo y él sonrió aliviado al saber que al fin lo aceptaban allá arriba.

\- Aguarda. -Dijo Kagome y tomo su mano para que aun no la tocara. Él la miro confundido. -Espera yo… necesito… necesito saber algo. –Sesshomaru acaricio su rostro y le regalo esa sonrisa que la había dejado perdida tantas veces. - Promételo, prométeme que no me soltaras, que estaremos juntos.

\- ¿Crees que podría dejarte atrás? Eres parte de mi alma, sin ti estoy incompleto, lo estuve mientras estaba con vida y cuando esta termino. -él rozo la aparte interna de su mano con sus labios dulcemente, mientras hablaba con voz suave. - Hasta que apareciste tú. .-.Y deposito un beso. -Te prometo, que donde sea que vaya jamás soltare tu mano, volveremos juntos.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo prometo.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, y decididos levantaron su mano libre al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mirarse, hasta posarla sobre la estatua, su luz se expandió y comenzó a envolverlos, una melodía comenzó a sonar, calmando sus miedos.

Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y beso sus labios en el momento en que la luz los envolvió por completo.

Ellos se habían encontrado, y nada, ni siquiera la muerte los separaría.

Él caminaría siempre tras sus pasos.


End file.
